Happy new year!
by Ninjabelle
Summary: Bakura and Malik spend new years eve on a balcony somewhere high up, lost in thought about each other.


**A/N**

THIEFSHIPPING ON NEW YEARS EVE OH YES YES

No warnings. I wish I had time to write porn but I gotta go change and search the cabinets for some champagne...

**ENJOY** THIS SHORT WAAAAY TOO CUTE FIC YES?

* * *

><p>The fireworks went off around them with bangs so loud it made Bakura cringe, <em>every time<em>.

Malik had insisted they'd join the city's most outrageous new years party and the couple was currently making their way to the top balcony of the 40 story high building.

"Five more minutes!" Malik shouted, grinning, over the screeching and booming about them. "Great." Bakura muttered, suddenly feeling extremely old amidst all the lights, laughter and people. He thought back, ages back to when all the light illuminating the sky on such a night were the stars, to when he was alone, sitting in the sand. So many things changed, but with the years so did he. Now, he could look back on a passed year feeling nothing like hurt, or regret.

If anything, this was his finest year yet. Meeting Malik again, meeting somebody who made him want to be a better person, leaving behind _everything _that had brought him misery, everything he associated with the negative things in life. He had been given a second chance at life, a second chance at living, and he was going to damn well do it this time.

_Being in love like this... _Bakura closed his eyes.

Malik was watching him, the way his long hair moved with the wind. The way he was lost in thought. He smiled. The world got crazy sometimes, so did he. But through it all, one thought kept him together. _I have found somebody that makes everything worth it, my precious someone._

An it was cheesy, Malik knew, and they would probably never enjoy candle lit dinners, or give each other a full blown confession. But he _knew_, and it was enough.

Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close, his chest pressed tightly to Bakura's back.

`Sixty seconds!´ somebody close by shouted.

"For every day I got to be with you this year, for every time you made me laugh, made me cry, drove me crazy, and every time I felt like I just couldn't anymore... every time you picked me up. For every time you made me realize it wasn't all so bad, for every touch, every kiss..."

Bakura turned around, staring deep into Malik's eyes, as the boy finished his little speech.

"Thank you."

_7, 6, 5, 4, 3...2..._

"Happy new year." Bakura whispered, and they kissed, long and soft, completely missing the first wave of fireworks around them.

Finally breaking the kiss, Bakura smirked. 'You're missing your precious view you know."

Malik snorted. "Do you expect me to confess that _your eyes _are my favorite view now?"

"You know they are..." Bakura teased, wrapping his arm around Malik's shoulders.

And they laughed, admiring the pretty explosions of color and sounds all around them.

"You know," Malik mumbled, after a while, "You're a pretty lucky bastard, you'll get to spend _every night_ of the upcoming year in bed with someone as amazing as me!"

Bakura raised his brows. "...doesn't that make _you _the lucky one then?"

But it was true, and he couldn't help but grin, wide.

They continued their silly bickering for a while, then finally went back inside once the fireworks died out around them.

"Let's go home." Malik said, pecking Bakura lightly on the cheek.

"...is that a hint, a sign of what's yet to come?"

"Do you _want _it to be?" Malik winked, heading to the elevators.

Bakura didn't reply, only grinned some more. He knew there were going to be good days, and bad days. Malik was difficult to live with, but so was he. He just knew, as long as he remembered what he'd felt, this very midnight, he could do this. Make this work.

_My finest year yet..._

And Bakura stepped into the elevator with Malik, grabbed his hand, and didn't let it go for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~_

I wrote thiefshipping to celebrate. Are you proud?

It's alil (really) short, and alil (quite) rushed, and I can do better BUT I needed to do this as a 'letting go of the negative shit of the last year' kinda thing. SO WHOO.

Review?

xx Ninjabelle


End file.
